The Lady Rook, Enraged
by NickeltheRed
Summary: Ciel makes arrangements to feed, but little does his human know, that isn't particularly the leading goal he has mind at first. Meanwhile, Elizabeth is caught between dealing with Sebastian and some beastly claws. Ciel/Elizabeth;one-sided OC/Ciel.
1. A Mark by Storm

**This is a companion to TKC: P II. **

***If any havn't read my Kuro. trilogy, I **recommend reading the trilogy first to understand this piece.****

**For those who have read the trilogy, I personally imagined that six months have passed since Ciel met up with Lizzie the night he "Surfaced." Read, and review. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>"<em>They will pay for this!" the rouge girl whispered to herself, as she bent her legs and drew them close to her chest. The winds howled beyond the fragile, creaking wood of the barn walls. The rain heavily poured down on the slopes of the roof with no mercy. Little droplets of water mananged to trickle through the numerous cracks, and they fell upon her, wetting her tattered gown bit by bit. "They will pay for doing this to my family! They'll see what I shall become."<em>

_She was now alone in the world. All thanks to the banks and to the overly-strict landlord, and to the doctors who were unwilling to aid her ill parents and her current suiter— And her recent miscarriage hadn't lightened things up in the least. No one paid any attention to a lowlife such as her._

_Why had her body been resistant to the fever, and not theirs? Perhaps, it was because her system was strong yet and unaffected by the curse of growing old? (Save for her beloved Merrill. His lungs had been growing meek to begin with, since he worked in the smoky factory.) Or perhaps, she survived for a higher purpose? To seek justice, to become something...no, somebody great._

_Suddenly, a strip of electricity bolted downwards from the sky, and thunder shook the earth under her. And within a flash, two strange outlines of two strangers emerged within the shadows under the barn's loft, across from her private nest of straw. One, was quite tall and stiff as a post. The other was a head shorter than he, and stood with prideful posture._

_They exchanged their subtle words in hushed tones beneath the storm's racket. But somehow the girl accomplished in picking up a sliver of the tall one's comment. "_—_stay with you, until it's done?"_

"_No," his slender associate declared, "I'll be fine. Just return to the Manor. I want you to look after her, if you could."_

"_Very well." Tall Man granted causally. "Remember do it right, do it quick. There's no room for mishaps in this practice. Ask the final question, the seal it." _

"_Yes, yes, I remember. Now go. If we are both gone for too long, she could come and hunt us down for it."_

_Tall Man's silhouette crouched on cue, leaped away, and then vanished without a trace. She panicked, once left alone, and unaided with Slender._

_He moved for her slowly, but Slender One paused when she warned him to._

"_Stay back, crook!" She found the strength within all her fear. Even the darkest of mania had its rewards to give. "I have no money for I am poorer than a mouse, and my body isn't yours to take!"_

"_I have no interest in money," Slender chuckled, when he gradually strolled from out the under the beams so she could finally view him better in the little moonlight there was left. His handsome features were yet blessesd with youth much like hers, and his garments were a worthy quality. "Nor do I crave your body," he drawled out with a sneer, as if she had totally repulsed him by the concept._

_The tense sensation in her shoulders faded. A little. A_s a minimum, t_hose ideas could be crossed off the list of horrible possibilities of why a male would aim for a defenseless girl. Though, that did nothing but rise additional questions in her mind. "Then...what does a Nobel want with the likes me?"_

"_Just that," Slender replied equably, "you."_

"_But you just told me you aren't interested in that."_

"_Not in that sense, no, but in the sense of claiming you beyond your physical body..." _

_He then emphasized on the key points, and highlighted the general meaning of it all, making the logic of the mysterious situation more understandable. _

_The girl felt many emotions flow through her, simultaneously, while listening to his lecture. T__hey talked of his promises, discussed his conditions, and covered the perks. _

_And after their lengthy chat, Slender concluded by requesting, "Just introduce me an old childhood friend, who has come to stay with you, if you will. No one else will recognize me anyhow. They won't want to believe what their eyes see otherwise. It's not proper for the common citizen to be superstitious, which works in our favor."_

_The girl nodded eagerly. "And then you help me get what I want?"_

_A sly smile. "I never lie." _

_"So, let us get started!" _

_She stood, sweeping the dust and grime from her clothing, and approached him. They stood closer, eye to eye, but he happened to be just a tad bit taller than her still. The girl could not prevent the blutterflies that began to flitter around in her belly from ceasing. The "demon," he called himself, was far more attractive once she studied him over. He possessed a rascal-like touch to him, an aspect that she'd seen other girls on the streets giggle over. Dark hair, a _mischievous red stare, complete with a charming mouth that twiched in the right corner with playfulness. __

"_Wait a moment," Slender One cooed, waving his gloved finger at her mockingly. "For the final question, and the last warning to turn away while you still can..."_

"_Call me Alana."_

"..._Yes alright, do wish to partake in the contract with me, Alana?"_

"_I do!" she cried, "Now get on with it! If God has quitted on a poor soul like mine, then likewise, I shall return the favor."_

_Slender nodded. "It's done."_

_"Good._ _Now, what name do I call you by, sir?"_

_"By whatever name Milady wishes."_

"_But, you must have a name, a past?" she insisted. _

"_I do."_

_She huffed, growing quite unsatisfied with his bluntness. "Well, care to share more?"_

"_I won't."_

_He said he could mold her into a Lady of the Noble Class. And the first step she decided to tred as a Nobel Lady was demand respect, even his._

"_You must have something you could give me."_

"_I'm...similar to an Earl." he chose his words wisly. "And now, I must mark you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks shout out to:<strong>

**rainbowspring, for always being there to read my works straightway thus far. I enjoy reading your opinions.**

**Yuki Minamoto, you seem so enthusiastic about what you read of mine, and therefore, your comments undoubtedly make it worth my while.**

**Loved-For-What-Your-Not, your latest review on TKC, P II was so intense, and I loved it! You inspired me to go forth and complete this idea.**

**Shu of the Wind, you're own stories leave me speechless and wanting more, and I never grow tired of your depiction of Lizzy.**


	2. A Plan by Tea

**Just as a little heads-up: Ciel and Malthus are the same person, he was given that name by Alana. Hopefully readers won't be too puzzled by this. And I hate to seem too picky, but Alana's name is supposed to be German, so in my mind, it should be pronounced_ A-la-nah_, and not like Alaina. Thank you!...****The next chapter is_ nearly finished_, but with one last final crawling towards me for school, I sadly lacked the time to go all the way. Soon though, it shall be posted. **

* * *

><p><em>It was time to rise<em>, Ava had said. _It was time to get undressed and wait for new clothing_, Ava had said. What a load of nonsense.

Alana viewed her youthful mature naked form in the mirror as she waited for Ava to return with the ironing. Why the newly-hired nursemaid didn't wait to wake her until _after_ the ironing was finished, before getting her out of bed, was completely beyond her. Alana then reflected, perchance her instructions from the previous night, were not said in the most correct and clear of German, like she had hoped. She was a bit rusty with the language, after all. It had only been spoken amongst the family from her mother's side.

Though all the while, Alana couldn't help but to allow her eyes to fall from her own reflection's gaze, and follow the long waves of her beautiful groomed brunette tresses, down to her bare and _flattened _(childless) stomach, where the distinct mark existed, etched over her navel. The unique star there... the pentagram, was drawn out by reddish lines. Each of its five points pricked at a small ancient rune; every one of them representing the core sources of Alana's pain. To her health, body, mind, her heart, and her pride.

"Milady? I took the liberty of bringing up your gown for you." Her _slender, long-term Noble guest,_ clad in black, had strolled up to her doorway.

And instead of acting panicked or modest about her exposed body, Alana simply met his cunning stare within the mirror, motioning him inwards. "Good morning, Malthus. Come in."

"Thank you."

Their merry and polite greeting however, was disturbed, when Ava had sprinted back into the room. She instantly began shrieking fretful comments in German, questioning Ciel where he had ever found the nerve to step into the Lady's quarters so inappropriately. He was a young man for goodness' sake, Alana was a girl of age, and they were not even married! It wasn't like they were naïve toddlers running about in the nude. As adults now, the pair of them must live by the set mores of common Nobel society. Ava waved wild hand gestures towards Ciel, determined to shoo him out.

As for Alana and Ciel on the other hand, cared less of what the maid had just ranted on about, for they both, understood only bits and pieces of it. With fluid, slick movement, Ciel shook out the dress that held to its full length, raising it high to shield Alana's front, since the maid had no knowledge of the peculiar contract seal. And Alana was still confident _enough_ in her German to mention that Malthus never meant her no harm.

So once the fuming maid composed herself, and had gotten her ward formally dressed, Ciel had finally excused himself (much to Ava's initial preference) in order to inform the rest of the Neumann Mansion staff to get Lady Alana's breakfast ready.

In time, servants were bustling around through the main hall, within the parlor, and in the ballroom, while the honorable Lady and Malthus seated themselves at the large mahogany dining table. Like usual, Alana ate her meal at a leisure pace, like all ladies should, and slowly sipped at her herbal tea. Meanwhile the boy in the chair on her right hand side, had his head on his fist, and an open newspaper angled up before him, and he ignored the tasty food set out for them completely. Whenever Alana would subtly take a peek at her demon over the rim of her lifted teacup, he remained there in his place, totally as ease, his features causal, and locked onto the published words.

Eventually, she cleared her throat, obviously wanting his attention. "Malthus? Come now, what are you suddenly smirking at? What are you thinking, I wonder?"

"Milady," he said, voice level and alluringly perfect, "While I am your guest here for the time being, I have promised to aid you in finding ways to support yourself emotionally, as well as financially, and communally..."

Alana's brow quirked upwards as she flashed him a soft, flattered and intent smile, "...And your point being?"

* * *

><p>The pair of servants who were cleaning the bannister in the adjacent room at the time, united their slightly anxious and puzzled glances. The mysterious English-German hybrid Lady and her exclusive visitor had the strangest relationship. They were more than common friends, but at the same time they acted less than absolute lovers. They regularly toyed with each other in the corridors as they traded mockeries, feather-light touches, and pleasant thoughts. The boy was supposedly born of a Nobility branch as well, though he always was there at the Lady's rescue when necessary, and he occasionally he did whatever Lady Alana had commanded of him.<p>

Moreover, no one had any truths regarding their connection. The real information was well maintained between the two of them. They shared their own enclosed little world, filled with their own little secrets.

No one knew where the Lady herself, had essentially originated from either. She just appeared in town one afternoon, from Heaven knows where, freshly dressed, walking up the street all stately, requesting workers to service her at the Neumann Mansion. At the mansion which not one person knew existed, until it was mentioned of. It was given the nickname_ the_ _Ghost Mansion_.

All that _was_ really known about Lady Alana was that she had been born on the upper coast of Germany near the Baltic Sea. And following some sort of tragedy, she migrated these parts of England, wanting to start anew.

And what was even more peculiar, that Master Malthus, her so-called childhood playmate moved in her Mansion a mere day later. It was to be believed that he did so to support her through these trying times of uncertainty and woe. But all in all, odd or not, the plan appeared to be successful, since Lady Alana was in her best of moods more when the boy was near.

* * *

><p>Ciel had finally looked directly into her light honey-brown eyes, and he passed her the section of the paper he had just been revising. "Well, I think I have found you the precise, and somewhat fortunate, multi-purpose outlet."<p>

Alana read the article's title, growing a little more curious, for it was not what she would've ever thought of herself. "Very interesting, Malthus."

_**The Funtomhive Company:**_

_**Peculiar yes, yet Popular as Ever! **_

Ciel actually smiled. Although for a demon to smile, one could say it was only another red flag to heed. "I would be more than pleased to arrange a meeting with the Phantomhive Head for you, Milady."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, you read it correctly. Ciel is a demon, but he is no servant in his human's household, haha. I figured he thinks too of himself to actually claim otherwise. He is a Noble, and will ever consider himself one, even in death.<strong>


	3. A Wound by Candlelight

**Alright, the next chapter updated, like I promised. Read, review, and send questions. Thanks to those who have read the beginning! But most of all, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Allow me, Milady," Ciel insisted as he stepped around her, taking hold of the golden door knocker.<p>

While they awaited their presence to be acknowledged, Alana causally scanned the layout of the surrounding land. "What beautiful manor," she offered, but then added dully, "but I must say it has the most unusual garden management." She was referring to the row of shrubs which were nearly bare, slightly crippled, and cut excessively short. Ciel only scoffed knowingly at the view.

Although finally, the door clicked from on the inside, and the greeter parted the right door ajar only to a slight degree, then their voice drifted out through the gap, "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes," Ciel spoke up, "Lady Alana Betlinde Neumann is here in regards to the phone call from three days prior. She wished to meet with the Phantomhive Head."

At this point, the veiled figure pulled to the door open to its full extent and exposed himself. "Oh yes, that." the man recalled remotely. "Please, come in."

Alana stated her gratitude as she led Ciel inside. And she couldn't help but to steal a minute to observe the Phantomhive butler...but he wasn't too fond of eye contact apparently. His style of dress also was quite classy for an average servant. Silver pocket chain, nicely-pressed uniform underneath a dark tailed coat. Though it was only natural Alana imagined, after all, the Phantomhive line was known for its exceeding wealth and rank, compared to other Nobel circles throughout these parts. Phantomhives could logically flaunt this by even allowing their staff to wear more of the expensive materials.

Before he began to climb the grand staircase, the butler bowed to Alana, "Milady, you may call me Sebastian...I formally welcome you to Phantomhive Manor. Now, I will go inform the Head that you've arrived here safely."

"Thank you again, Sebastian."

After Sebastian returned minutes later, he graciously guided them up to the seconded floor of the manor. "In here," he gestured to the single open doorway in the entire corridor, bowing low once more.

Alana paused before she continued her way inside the den. "It's alright for my friend to accompany me to this private meeting isn't it, Sebastian? You do understand he was part of this plan, correct? Besides, he _is_ a fellow Nobel."

Sebastian looked to Ciel with a cautious, and rather critical stare, signifying, _You are pushing it. You are aware of this, aren't you?_

Ciel delicately threw a territorial, testy glare in return, luckily without his Lady taking full notice._ On the other hand, you know I enjoy a decent challenge._

But ultimately, the pair of demons simply smirked in unison, and Sebastian willingly agreed to it, like nothing whatsoever was out of place. "I really don't see why not, Milady. Do what you see fit."

So then, they had moved into the great study room, which out the three of them was personally familiar to Ciel and Sebastian alone.

Sebastian bowed yet one last time, towards the character who sat within the grand chair behind the oak study desk. "They have arrived, Countess."

"Very good, Sebastian. You may be excused for now. Return in a half hour or so?"

With that, Sebastian nodded, and he excited the room to do his tasks.

* * *

><p>And Sebastian partook in certain tasks as in spending time with Josephine and Louis—two ginger stripped kittens, which the Countess had bought for him in order to keep him occupied. It had been essentially a negotiation on her behalf.<p>

Meaning that Sebastian had received a significant amount of more downtime, now living with Elizabeth as the Head of the House. Instead of wanting him to pamper her, to shower her with his full attention, she in reality, preferred for him to stay out of her way for the most part. Sure, she would chat with him day to day, but that was the "hardest" level that his labor now reached. For Elizabeth knew how to cook for herself when she wanted a bite to eat, she bathed herself, sewed her own loose stitching up again if necessary, and she dressed herself (save for the days Miss Nina would visit with the latest fashion designs.) She put herself to bed during late hours, and to top it off, she somehow had trained her body to wake at nine o'clock each morning, and started the process all over. The only times she _would_ request his presence was when she left the Manor to shop, or to attend social events, or distsnt company meetings.

Bard, Finnie, and Meirin also were given less to do, seeing that their Little Countess (they liked to call her) could simply fend for herself whenever trouble stirred within their midst. Finnie witnessed how she snapped the end of a garden rake under her boot to use it as a warring spike throughout an assassination attempt, once during her afternoon coffee outdoors. She held the villain by "spear-point" at his throat the entire time until Sebastian jumped into the scene, saying he would finish the rest. And when Elizabeth happened to be in the same room with her, Meirin really didn't need Sebastian to rescue the falling stack of china from her hands. Their Little Countess had notable, swift reflexes.

But even so, it seemed like they were satisfied enough with the idea of Elizabeth still keeping a roof over their heads for her own reasons: company, human contact, to have friends.

To be totally honest, compared to the young lord when alive, she turned out to be rather low maintenance.

* * *

><p>As for Lady Alana was concerned, in the meantime, was unprepared for the sight which lay before her.<p>

The Head of the Phantomhive Estate—

And the chief operator behind its company, was—

"A lady?" she finished aloud.

An attractive maiden with sun kissed curls lifted her elbows upon the wooden surface, resting her chin in the dip of her laced fingers. She appeared to be a mere year, or maybe two, younger than Alana herself.

Her striking green eyes studied her visitors in a calm manner, as she welcomed them, "You must be Lady Alana. I'm known as Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Phantomhive. I hope you won't allow your judgment to become clouded by my gender alone."

For a moment Alana had forgotten her voice, so awestricken. "Ah y-yes, I—I mean no, I suppose not. It's just quite..._different_ for these times, to see a women in your place is all...anyways, this is Malthus, my honorable house guest," she confirmed, motioning to Ciel.

He too had bowed at that moment, mirroring Sebastian's conduct from earlier on. "Countess, it's a real pleasure."

"_Malthus?"_ the Phantomhive Head echoed promptly. She then beckoned for the girl and her public escort to take a seat in the set of chairs across from her. "As in the _Earl of Hell_, stated in demonology tales? Very interesting name to have, I must admit."

"Thank you." Ciel clarified, that typical smirk of his never fading from their sights. "It was given to me by someone close to me."

His eyes flickered to Alana, who had subtly grown pink in the cheeks. "I'm impressed, Countess, that you know that," she chuckled lightly. "Not too many people do. I thought we were the only ones. Those fables are often avoided."

The Countess smiled modestly. "My mother and father made certain I was well educated, no matter the status of the literature... But, I must apologize to you, Lady Alana for I was not as prepared for our get-together as I wished to be. I had just returned here myself."

"Oh? Were you out on business?"

"Yes for a little while, in Wales actually," broadcasted Elizabeth. And she turned momentarily the serving trolley placed to the side of her desk. "I've made some fresh coffee, if you'd like, Lady Alana. I personally find it more stimulating than tea."

Lady Alana of course had been more familiarized to various teas while she was tutored under her demon's care. He rarely spoke of types of coffees when he coached her on the ways of the Nobles Class, but since she was singled out by the Countess, Alana felt obligated. "Well, I geuss because you made it yourself, why not?—But, that must have been exciting. I've always wanted to go to Wales."

"I heard from Sebastian that you are not originally from England, correct?" Elizabeth inquired, as she stood to pour Alana a cup.

While the Countess finished, leaning towards her, Alana reached for the warm causer giving her a frail smile. "My father, Owen, was an average Englishman, and when he had been visiting a distant cousin of his in Germany, he met my beautiful mother, Bruna, in the marketplace one morning. It was quite romantic, I'd say. When I turned eleven, my parents had decided to move back here."

"I see. And where is your family now?"

"Gone, Countess. They faced some hardships as England's economy experienced some turbulence in the recent past. We suffered under the rent and the taxes. And not too long ago, we were finally evicted. We were homeless and soon winter set in shortly...and well, with the cold winds at night, my parents caught the fever, and it finally claimed my husband-to-be as well. We were with child...but I lost the child too as of late.

Elizabeth frowned hearing such news; she dropped the level of her voice, to the tone she typically used at funeral services, "How tragic for you. You have my deepest condolences."

"You're generous, Countess." Lady Alana swallowed a small gulp of the strong dark, steamy drink. "And I'm sure you can relate, right?"

Both Ciel and Elizabeth were somewhat taken aback at this comment, and their gazes had grown more profound, spotting Lady Alana.

Countess Phantomhive opened her mouth to answer, but Ciel seized the chance beforehand, ignoring the glare he received from her doing so, "Why, what makes you say that, Milady?"

"I mean, it's just the circumstances—living up in this Manor all alone just with the servant crew, and taking on so much more responsibility than any poor soul should. You must have had a husband, any kind of family?"

"Yes, I did...once." Elizabeth pursed her lips. She looked suddenly dejected to some point. "...But he passed on with his life. Everything here I took care of, and the servants...were more or less, like lost puppies after he left us."

Ciel became very silent; his eyes were locked onto Elizabeth now, his face steady.

"Although, Lady Alana, that is another story for another time." Elizabeth assured her, making an appropriate transition in their conversation. "Today, I was told that you came here to question me on the Funtomhive Company?"

"Ah, yes, that. Malthus here, mentioned I should have a share in the company..." She explained how she was still fairly new in town, and how the stocks in Funtomhive would not only grant her financial support, but that was how she would meet new people too, and so forth.

Elizabeth's mind had been screaming, demanding her to turn away from the proposal. But she supposed it would be wiser to ride with the flow for the time being, knowing the various dangers she would possibility be forced to face if she shunned Lady Alana. She shifted in her armchair uneasily for a moment.

And by swallowing down the ball of jumbled phrases relating to_ "No, I don't want to..." _and _"I'm sorry, but it's not a great idea...," _Elizabeth verbalized her blunt understanding, and settled to have an additional meeting so they could go over the investing accounts.

Alana appeared to be proud of herself for takind the risks she had today. Ciel on the other hand, well, his dark delighted reaction was to be expected.

Then remarkably, as if he was signaled to, the Countess' butler had knocked, and slid his way back into the den. Alana and Elizabeth both figured it was time to share their thank you's and their goodbyes, saying they would surely be touch.

Sebastian stopped them at the doorway however, confessing, "It looks like it could rain soon. Out of Phantomhive courtesy, we offer you these extra parasols for your voyage home."

"Really, Sebastian, you are too thoughtful." Alana giggled.

"No, Lady Alana," Sebastian countered, almost blissfully, "I am just simply, one hell of—"

"Sebastian." Elizabeth interjected sternly, sounding dangerously irritated. Once the gleeful butler put his slogan on hiatus, turning his head towards her in query, she concluded directly, _"Quiet."_

* * *

><p>As the carriage rolled its way down the gravel lane, Alana let out a sly laugh. "Was my performance top notch today, Malthus? She took the bait so easily! She was like a brainless fish."<p>

She lounged back into the cushion in the manner of an Egyptian queen. She didn't know what precisely Malthus had planned to begin with. Though she presumed it had to do with dominating over the company, with the further intentions of digging their claws into other businesses, resulting in Alana's revenge.

"Milady, please do not insult the Countess." Ciel said, playing it cool—because what else did he know to do that well? "Phantomhives are clever strategists. Do not take her for a fool. We still have to take caution before making our next move."

* * *

><p>The elder demon trailed behind the Little Countess as she stomped down the connecting corridor later on. "I swear to you, Sebastian! If you say that annoying line just one more time, you are going to get a <em>mouthful of salt, do you hear me?"<em>

Sebastian knew better to be cocky now, especially when both Elizabeth and a flask of rock salt were involved. "...Yes."

"Good." she grumbled, her teeth gritting with frustration. "Now come, and if you would be _so kind_ to help me apply the ointment. It should have been put on my back hours ago. It's tricky to reach by myself."

And thus, Elizabeth made for the bedroom when Sebastian turned to retrieve the medicine Edward had given to his sister before she parted ways from him that early morning.

The master chambers were dark at this time. Only the solitary lantern ignited on the far wall was the sufficient source of light. No more than that was needed for the demon's eyes. Though, Elizabeth apparently lit the additional candle upon the nightstand before he had walked in from the washroom.

Sebastian found her sitting on the short side ledge of the wooden hope chest, resting at the foot the bed, her back set straight and facing him. Her legs were overlapped graciously, her hands placed causally in her lap; her hair was now loose as well, pulled down and drawn was over her left shoulder. Sebastian noticed the traditional fencing boots which she wore regularly, were tossed in the corner. Her day gown (soaked with a strong stench of liquid iron) had been shed and pitched into the laundry already. All she had left on was her knee-length slip and her lace-trimmed corset.

Elizabeth was downright peeved over some matter or another, to him that much was apparent and very vibrant.

He broke the silence by saying, "You were in a foul mood today, more than usual..."

"If you cannot _feel_ mortal pain, Sebastian, couldn't you at best _imagine _it? It was like walking around with a thick thorn in your side, and you couldn't do anything to treat it. Ciel and his human's timing had been nothing but inconvenient! They left me no time to clean my wounds. My only option was to maintain a pleasant face, and hope that my blood wouldn't soak right through the fabric for all to see!"

Sebastian exhaled, "Countess—"

"We're alone now, you wicked parasitic_sprite_," she snapped. "It's _Elizabeth_. Or Lizzie. Titles can be such a bore, particularly when there're used obsessively."

"Well alright...first off, Elizabeth, you've known for a long while of what I am. And yet you recently have convinced yourself that I'm from a branch of the Fae family. Why is that?"

Her sarcastic insult was already arranged within the front of her mind beforehand. She had been privately luring the demon to mention something about the term she used for him occasionally: _sprite_. "You act like a pretty, prancing faerie most the time. You might as well be one!"

"You are far too moody for a lady of your mature age and status." Sebastian grumbled in return, jaw clenching.

"And _you_ are far too _docile_ for a demon of _your_ age and place!"

His hand crossly tightened around the vial of ointment in his grasp—he would have smashed it to bits if he hadn't caught himself the second that he did. But instead of encouraging her fussing to continue on, he approached her, uncapping the vial.

The butler's gaze trailed down the seamless line of her spine, observing the exposed main part of her backside, and he then understood what she had been complaining about.

It indeed, would've been a _ghastly_ picture for any mortal born with a weak stomach to see. Yet, as for Sebastian...being Sebastian, he was, well, honestly impressed with what he saw emphasized under the distant lighting. If it was anyone else besides the iron-willed Middleford girl, that had wounds like these, Sebastian was confident they would have passed out from the agony and horror. But she was seemed uncomfortably...comfortable with this.

Three deep, and rather lengthy narrow gashes angled their way down Elizabeth back, from the left shoulder blade to the opposite hip. The entire slash itself was hours old, but they still looked quite fresh and moist. A patch of purple coloring had flourished beneath the subtle jagged edges as greenish rings were appearing in various places on her flesh as well.

Sebastian remarked, "My, my, Elizabeth, now how did this happen, exactly? This will probably scar, and it'll certainly surpass the others that you'd gained throughout your side career."

He lifted his free hand to his mouth so his teeth could peel off the white glove clothing it. He slowly poured a number of drops of the ointment then, upon Elizabeth's current sickly skin, and touching it then, making certain it was absorbed in the right areas.

She let out a soft hiss under the pressure of his fingures contacting with her sores. "I know may be infected by now, but the ointment was brewed for these kinds of cuts by a local Pagan coven we have hushed connections with. It should slow down the process at least."

"Does this mean the supposed-to-be-quick mission in Wales was unsuccessful?"

"No," she said quickly, and breathed in sharply again when he added more drops. "My brother and I managed to drive her back to her den like we were requested to do by the farmers there. The Chinese gongs I made you steal from Mister Lao did the trick, since her kind's hearing is so sensitive. We saved their remaining livestock, and the villagers were too traumatized to even spread rumors. So, _that_ part was well in hand..."

"And _this_ part came into play...when?"

"Well, while forcing her back into her cave, Edward and I...miscalculated a little something."

"Meaning?"

"Her weekly raids in the farmlands weren't random or hostile. There was a _reason_ she'd steal their hogs or a cow every now and then...Wales had one very strict _rainy season _not long before we were contacted."

"Ah," the demon replied shortly, resolving the mystery. "She had young."

"Surprisingly just one. Or just one had been brave enough to come into view, while we were calming his mother down in the end. Edward tried feeding her some alternative meat, and I was trying to treat the scratch she had gotten on her tail from a large pitchfork. We thought it would be fair since she meant no real harm towards the villagers themselves. She was only being a good mother. And she was smart. She could understand Latin, amazingly enough. Some of her kind are said to communicate with man through Latin of what I remembered reading."

"So, it was the younger one who attacked you?"

"He didn't _attack_ me, per se," Elizabeth defended, and for some reason, her wall of stubbornness abruptly crumbled to reveal a mass of embarrassment beyond it. "The baby wasn't necessarily that dangerous either, I would say. At least, he didn't look it, like his mother. But still, he was almost as large as a mule at that age, and he clearly had forgotten his rightful strength when he came to meet me. He seemed to like me, probably since I didn't kill his mother after all—but then, he—actually just wanted to—_ahem_—play."

Sebastian blinked, hesitating in mid pour. And he would have laughed out at the thought, but he again instantly restrained himself, recalling that this girl knew the type of power salt possessed against him. And spoke Latin.

He declared with fascination, "I say, Elizabeth Middleford, you take the concept of Knighthood to an entire new level. You may not be the first to not slay one, but you are the first to befriend one—_playing_ _with dragonlings_." He mused with a click of his tongue. "What's next on your list, courting a baby demon?"

Elizabeth drawled, "I am _sooo_ glad, you find this amusing, Sebastian. For a minute there I was worried that you still _had kept_ your self-control..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm aware that I'm really pushing the "All-mighty Lizzy" character...but to be quite frank, I'm only trying to make it up to Elizabeth personally, since there's too much Lizzy-hatred amongst Kuro. fans for certain reasons. The next chapter also is in progress. More CielLizzy interaction will be promised, and more information will be offered. Stay tuned!**


	4. A Seizing in Shadow

_Thud. Creak._

_Click. _

_Shawussh, thump. _

Startled out from slumber, Elizabeth shot up in bed. The shadows in the room were no longer vacant. They betrayed her by now transforming themselves into a screen...shielding _something._ Her hand at that very instant had impulsively slipped under the pillows to grasp the dagger that was always waiting there for her touch—

Her second choice was the large machete blade that also slept with her, between the mattress and the bedding platform.

Through all the fatigue which still clung to every part of her, Elizabeth strained to mentally go down the list with the aim of being prepared to spar and defend.

Dagger under the pillows..._check_. Her twin rapiers were now kept in her wardrobe, a pistol loaded with silver bullets lay in the nightstand's bottom drawer, her crossbow was concealed in her hope chest, the loose floor board right beneath her night slippers hid the homemade firecrackers, and Sebastian with demonic supernatural powers, was on the lower level down the left hallway, in the third room to the right (cuddling his felines to death).

Although, Sebastian wouldn't be able to assist her if she happened to call for him at this hour. During the nights, Elizabeth had sunk into the routine of demon-proofing her chambers. Just in case. Would she even have the time to wash the Devils' Trap rune off the outer face of her door to let him in, before the invader would make a move for her?

_No_, Elizabeth understood then with widened eyes, obviously not when the scoundrel possessed demonic speed themselves...

Within the following moments, Elizabeth found herself snatched, caught and pinned flat below him, before her self-guard could fully recuperate itself. His pounce had been quite predatory, and his posture was very animalistic as he supported himself on hands and knees above her figure.

Into the curve of her left ear, he coaxed, "Shh, Lizzie, don't fight me."

So, this was Round Two, and the fox finally had the rabbit within his clutches.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, yes, but it gives the story edge, and it creates more wonder and suspence this way too.<strong>


	5. A Choice in Grey

**Chapter 5! Read and review!**

* * *

><p>The gardens were still on this night. And the sky was vacant. No owls glided over the moon, no wolves trotted across the grass while on the hunt for wandering raccoons. But with the lack of wind, the summer air made it comfortable enough for Elizabeth to remain on the Manor's balcony for time being. A small bottle of rum rested beside her on the ledge, bit by bit becoming half empty.<p>

The demon was at the door as always, watching her, merely to acquire his personal entertainment for the day.

"Sebastian...," Of course she realized he had been standing there eventually, "is there a place for certain souls, between Heaven and Hell? Besides Purgatory or Limbo, I mean?"

"Certain souls? Define: _certain_."

"Is there really just black and white to look forward to in the Afterlife? Is there no sliver of grey out there? What happens to a soul that is too tainted to not be let into the Heavens, but yet the soul is not necessarily evil enough to be thrown into the Pit?"

Sebastian didn't have to haul the words out of her throat. He already assumed that she'd been referring to her own soul. And he was rather pacified by the fact that Elizabeth had initiated this precise discussion before he had to step forward and point it out. He partook in a bet with himself to see how long it would have taken her to work it out.

He moved for the space beside her, and he casually leaned over the cool sill as well. "The Holy Winged Ones and my kind have a term for those who speak of grey." Their gazes met as the demon pressed on with the matter. "_Unreachables_...Unreachable Souls."

And Sebastian really spoke the truth. Not every being knew of other possibilities. Ciel always had a speech at the ready which covered the significance of chess, the hidden meanings behind the teams of light and dark, that altogether intertwined with daily mortal life. Though, not once had he considered a team that was shaded grey.

"What does it mean? I haven't heard of that."

Nodding in agreement, Sebastian smiled a little then, "That is because cases involving Unreachables were so seldom, even up till this age, that no one in the supernatural community believed it was worth recording. It was all only passed down orally. Unreachable souls indeed are rare, because it is to be believed they are rare exceptions."

"Exceptions?" Elizabeth tested, "to what exactly?"

"Exceptions to the regular system, to Judgment."

She was almost knocked speechless. "How c-can...that be possible?"

"You have to remember this is a mere theory. But it could as easily be true, since there were a number others before you." Sebastian presented. "...Like you said, Elizabeth, you feel as if your soul may be worthy to redeem when your meet your demise because of your constant choice to live in sin, though from my perspective, you still have that particular light within you. You _do_ tread in grey spaces, Elizabeth. You have what it take to do well on either side. But it's funny. Since you have potential and quality for belonging on either side of the line, the two sides are left puzzled and mystified about where to place souls like yours."

"So, I am standing on the very line?" Elizabeth trailed his logic, but she was not quite equipped to agree with it. "But Sebastian, there seems to be a tear in your fabric of reasoning. If we, these so-called Unreachables are not forced to face Judgment, then what _does_ happen to us after this life? If we stand on the line, and have no place to go...what are Unreachables left with?"

"Why, Lady Phantomhive, that is the easiest part of the equation," he persuaded soothingly. "A choice. Which side shall you chose, Elizabeth?"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth now only had nothing, absolutely nothing. No God to pray to if she wanted, and no faith to stay loyal to. Nothing but a choice of how to carry out the rest of her life. And that one-in-a-millionth choice would determine her fate...and not the Fates themselves. The sisters waited on <em>her<em> to continue weaving her destiny.

She never wanted to be wicked. She never wanted to damn her spirit.

On the other hand though, she knew too much about the evils and secrets of the human world, not to mention the things that existed beyound it.

Ciel had offered his hand to her twice since he Surfaced. The malevolent rascal, newly predatory, jealous Ciel.

Sweet and charming Nathan had also offered his hand to her. The boy who possessed a heart of sunshine and gold.

The question is who's would she accept?

That was the choice Elizabeth had to make.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is Nathan? A gentleman caller perhaps, knocking at out Lizzy's door?<strong>

**And don't worry, Ciel and Alana will re-enter in the next chapters ahead. The drama will carry on.**


	6. A Complication in Daylight

"_SEBASTIIIAAAN!" _

Elizabeth's shrill cry sailed through the manor once she flung the door open. That rather simple and peaceful morning was instantly interrupted.

Finni, who arose early to the serene call of birds, was readying himself to go outdoors when he heard their Little Countess' holler. And momentarily, he had sworn the nature song had been cut off by the shock.

Elizabeth heaved in another breath of fury, her long braid swinging back and forth. "Sebastian, come outside now!"

Feeling a soft, short draft flit behind her that made her hair stir, she reeled around to find the demon standing upon the step below her, asking her immediately, "Whatever is the cause of your distress, Elizabeth?"

"May—I—see—you—in—the—garden—for—a—moment—please?" And with her teeth gritted, the bridge of her nose sharply creased, Elizabeth stomped past Sebastian, impolitely tapping her shoulder with his as she did so.

Sebastian sighed, rolling his eyes, and strolled after her.

It was really a shame, he noted to himself, that he would never be able to take her life. It was an enticing thought, bathing in her blood... She had defenses against him though, unlike the majority of humans he'd met in the past. Not mention she was an Unreachable; he entirely convinced himself of that by now. Sebastian didn't even know where to start when it came to claiming her soul. According to the legends, neither a demon nor Holy Winged One had ever been capable to whisk away, or fully guard, those souls.

But one last detail prevented him from trying—

Master Ciel.

...Obviously the brat had tagged her as his private banquet. And the last thing Sebastian really wanted to add to his schedule, was to create tension between himself and his own progeny.

One demon wandering throughout its time alone may be a powerful demon; but a hint of truth still lingered in the expression, _"there's strength in numbers."_ Demons who team together had more potential to gather meals and they can ward off foes easier during battles that may occur. Demons were amazingly enough, very similar to wolves and their pack systems.

Sebastian knew he had to be extra careful now. Demons were fickle creatures by nature. They weren't designed to live by honesty, trust, decent principles, compassion, or forgiveness. One single wrong step could jeopardize their remaining relationship as possible century-long-term companions to gain more authority.

One wrong decision altogether could cause them to turn on each other's throats. This is _why_...demons typically worked alone. But for two centuries Sebastian became healthily well-fed under the supervision and advice of his other elder sister, Lamia. Once she proudly released him from her guidance, she had returned to the Underworld back to their Prince, their father. But he stayed on the Surface to understand the change in religion more, in humanity, and their technology in order to adjust to the modern culture. (The concept of hunting in general, was more successful when done in perfect camouflage and know-how.)

Thus, for now, Sebastian simply vowed to bite his tongue, to contain his fangs and claws, and to deal with Elizabeth's daily bitterness.

As soon as they walked under the flowery arch into the gardens, Sebastian stopped in his tracks beside Elizabeth. His classic indifferent exterior faulted, and unfortunately he couldn't avert the widening of his eyes. His inhuman sense of smell too, was overwhelmed with the aroma of smolder and warmed soil. His ears in contrast picked up the angry pace of Elizabeth's heartbeat.

"Oh my," he said.

And in no time at all, the long wide snout approached them, and it nuzzled Elizabeth, nudging its way against her. Elizabeth was forced to raise her arms to half caress, half delay the beast's caring action. "Wh—" She just about lost her balance when clearly, her strength wasn't enough to keep the animal at bay. "What do have you say for this, demon?"

He startled, somewhat stunned. "Are you implying that I had something to do with this?" Sebastian hadn't even masked the amount of suspicion and malice in his own voice.

He stared at the reptile near the size of Clydesdale colt. He took in the mass of scaly black horned hide lined with orange, accented with a beige underbelly. The large fleshy wings folded at its sides could very well slaughter a person under their powerful beating. Piercing talons dug into the grass as the strong legs pushed forward towards the girl. Its striking golden gaze rolled from Elizabeth's form, and when it concentrated on him next, the dark round pupils instantly turned to daring slits.

"I know these days are generally uneventful for you, Sebastian, but I thought you were wise enough to figure out what hobbies to direct your energy towards."

Really, was this girl jesting with him? The pointed nostrils let out a puff of smoke. The sight caused Sebastian's demonic incisors to protrude behind his snarling lips solely on pure innate instinct. "Why in all of Hell, would I go out of my way to retrieve a baby dragon?"

Elizbeth shrieked as the hot, narrowed tongue flicked out, lapping at her face. "I cannot accept the fact that you could not know...could not _smell,_ or _hear_ him coming here. You must've sensed him somehow!"

"I assure you, I did not." Sebastian stole another moment to formulate a solution to his apparent flaw to throw back at her. And finally, Sebastian decided on the only option which he saw was available, "It must be the Devil's Trap you draw about in the Manor. Not only does it keep me in my place, it may actually be waning my power altogether."

When he said this, the demon noticed Elizabeth avoid eye contact with him afterwards. She did not wish to apologize to a minion of evil! Particularly if her actions were for the good of her survival— Sure, she may have been called brave, and exceedingly stubborn even, but she was still in no way downright reckless in gambling her life. During her entire childhood, she had been taught to enter any sort of war or conflict when the situation called for it, though not without a strategy at first hand. No moves were meant to be decided without being sure she knew more than the opponent had.

The dragon sensed that the change in atmosphere, felt the girl's mood sink in intensity and being boxed in. Elizabeth seized that as her chance to stride back.

"Well, alright, can't you at least...herd him back home? And put your teeth away."

Sebastian looked unconvinced. He eyed the beast once more and like before, he received a low throaty growl from it, the sturdy jaws parting to release another building cloud of smoke. Sparks sputtered out this time, landing on the ground before their feet.

"I doubt that is going to be a possibility," clarified Sebastian. "...Besides, we don't have sufficient time if we are supposed to attend the Nuemann ball this evening. Even with my full demonic power it'd still take many hours to locate its birth den, let alone persuade it to follow me there."

The Countess sighed, recognizing that he was right. They had to get ready for the party in a couple of hours. On top of that, Nathan claimed his carriage would come to get her at 4:30. She and Sebastian couldn't afford wasting the day pushing the dragon back to Wales. Elizabeth already knew what the alternative choice was. She could otherwise finish what she and Edward were hired to accomplish. But in the end, they had spared the mother beast and her young based on relatively "good behavior." Was simply not having the time to interact with the dragon a decent enough of a reason to slay it today?

No, of course not. She would telephone Edward later that night, and the two of them could construct a plan on what to do next in the upcoming week.

Elizabeth placed her right hand around one of the dragon's chief horns, coaxing the beast along with her. "Alright...let's get him back to the Manor. Put him in the cellar and out of sight for now, he should fit."

She almost departed from the gardens completely when she realized they were lacking the demon's company. She turned, wondering why Sebastian wasn't in pursuit. Her brow arched in puzzlement. "What now?"

The demon's stance actually appeared to be tense with caution, as he said, "It knows what I am. The air of mutual trust is entirely absent."

_Yes, and? _She cocked her head. "Does the dragon bother the demon?"

Sebastian's ruby glower blazed out from under the shade of the trees and he strutted into pace with her again. "It's only natural. Dragons have a history of killing my kind."

Elizabeth frankly hadn't expected him admit to _fear_—a demon standing in fear?— Or at least, his _attentiveness_. "Really? My demonology studies stated that demons help to maintain some dragons in the Underworld. Dragon folklore in general, is found amongst almost every culture alive."

"Yes, some dragons are hatched in Hell, but only under magic, not regularized breeding techniques. And dragons are ancient, older than most immortal and mortal races alike. They are very skilled in magic, and are perhaps the wisest creatures to ever walk this plane."

Discussing the topic caused more and more details from the dragonology journals she reviewed some time ago to resurface. Dragons were indeed intelligent, great scholars in Lain and other native languages even. Apparently, they were living centuries prior to the first established earthly civilization. Their bones buried in the sands had been discovered by her ancestors. The _Aevum of Draco_, the journals entitled it, the period when dragons were the dominate beings in existence. There even had been a written theory which suggested dragons were the one who taught the earliest human clans to speak.

So all in all, on the supernatural pyramid, Sebastian was placed in a lower rank in comparison. "If you do not attempt to slay him, I will prevent him from doing the same."

"You, Elizabeth?"

"Well, obviously he didn't track me down here to kill me. He seems to be willing to listen to me." Elizabeth averred, stroaking the horn, "Do not attack the demon, Draco, alright?"

Sebastian huffed. "You named him already?"

Giving the dragon one additional examination, Elizabeth nodded. Black scales, four legs, two batlike wings of leather, long hooked talons. "Yes, Draco. It's quite a basic title for a dragon. Besides..._draco occidentalis magnus _would just be a mouthful to use every time."

Draco then released a high-pitched whistle while he trotted alongside her, a sound which reflected clear affection for it.

Elizabeth though, for some reason, couldn't shake the cloud of guilt rolling closer above her as she second-guessed herself. "Although, I honestly...don't understand his reason to come here on the other hand."

Dragons furthermore, were normally solitary creatures—yes, she knew that—unless they were born into a Rage that migrated together. But again, it was rare for one to fly out of its way to interact with those of mankind, and they were extremely fussy when it came to human company as a whole. In this slightly disturbing case, this dragon had left his own mother to find her. Would she have an angry and worried dragoness on her trail as well soon? Or was Draco the right age to leave the den? Had Draco really come here in hopes to just play more?

"Well, I personally, can only think of one motive...," the demon declared, drawing Elizabeth back in. That small smile of his caused shivers to run down her spine. She hated that look. Because with that look, came the cold, harsh words of truth.

And for being a demon, that, unluckily said something... "I think based on your bravery while facing him at the cave—he approved of you."

_How vague, he can be._ She rolled her eyes. "Sebastian, if you mean to taunt me in your own special way, hit me with the blow and _stop_ dragging it all out slowly for dramatic affect!"

He had obeyed her command. He hit her with a solo blow. And Elizabeth had no choice but to take it hard. "I believe he came to mark you."

_Mark me, he says now?_

"_For the last time_, demon, I am a daughter of knights, bound to my duties," snapped Elizabeth. "Not a descendent in the line of the rogues."

There were also legends included in the journals on wild tribes, dwelling deep in the old country's mountains. Legends of those who worshiped nameless gods and drew energy from the elements of the earth. The moon was their clock, and the sun was their enteral father. It was said they would pay tribute once a year to the winged beasts who shared their forests to maintain good fortune. Only a few selected persons would actually go missing. Otherwise the creatures remained uninterested and the tribute was safe to return home.

The taken ones were still free to come and go from the main camp whenever they wished to. However, they would be changed by the point of their temporary reappearance. A burn mark, a Dragonish rune would have been scorched into their palm or shoulder, signifying that they were branded by a promise, by the alliance with their winged companion.

Instinctively, Elizabeth gazed gown to her open upturn hand just for an instant, as if to see a brand already engraved there. The idea of becoming a Dragon's Rider—Draco's Rider—unsettled her even more than the fact that she had been entangled with the likes of hungry demons.

Because being one...would only become one more secret she'd have to keep in. And her secrets now were close enough to filling her to full capacity.

"Correct me if I am wrong, Sebastian, but it's been centuries since a dragon has marked a person as their Rider?"

"I believe that may be the case, yes."

"Well then, either way," Elizabeth continued, as they reached the outside cellar's door. Luckily, it appeared to be wide enough for the dragon to squeeze down into. "I refuse to become Draco's Rider, whether if my affections have grown for him or not. I cannot worry about one more thing to work out through. Between Ciel, Nathan, and now Draco, it's becoming too much..."

She grasped a nearby shovel, leaning against the Manor's back wall, and propelled it blade first beneath the chains. Stepping aside, she beckoned to the demon to finish the task. Sebastian didn't even bother saying her notion was well-thought out, but pointless; he rolled his eyes, making a simple approach to yank the chains apart with his fist.

A half hour had been stolen from their time remaining by luring Draco down into the pit of the cellar. It smelled of older wines and mildew, but the surrounding darkness and rough-textured walls was the closet to a cave Elizabeth could give the dragon. Fire-breathing dragons had to be extra careful not to let their bodies overheat. Once pulled away from the caress of daylight, Draco purred at the cooled flooring.

* * *

><p>At last, Elizabeth was relieved to be able to climb back to the main levels of the Manor.<p>

And as for Sebastian, he was swift to swoop up the conversation right where she had dropped it. "Speaking of Master Ciel, are you ready for tonight? Without a doubt, he's going to be there."

"I'm a little nervous," she admitted, "I fear what measurements he may go to in public. Nathan will be an added obstacle for him to overcome to get to me."

"Yes, he my think you are using the boy as a barrier." Sebastian agreed. "Knowing him...he could battle a bit more aggressively because of the idea."

Elizabeth growled with all her draining energy. "What if I said I wanted you to take care of him?"

Sebastian paused, echoing, _"Take care of him?"_

"I apologize," she spat, "did I stutter?"

"Hmph." Sebastian cast her a narrowed glare. Either this girl was more heartless than he gave her credit for to even consider murdering her loved one— or she was just uncertain of her own strength. Humans could never escape the nature of emotion, even during the most counterdicting events. Despite the fact that her prior husband was now a demon, she must be afraid that her emotions would stay her own hand. "Well, I must return the apology, Elizabeth. I still cannot project any harm onto the Master. Remember it's because of the contract that I am to watch over you, _for_ him. This is still _your_ war."

Elizabeth took a double-take. He and Ciel were bound together by their contract, yet? "Wait...but I thought all demonic pacts were voided once the mortal's soul was eaten."

Sebastian sunk his fangs his bottom lip. "I do not know if I should tell you this...though...you are already aware of everything else." he said. His eyes darted side to side as if you spot any spies lurking from shadows to corners. "A contract varies demon to demon. It depends on the demon's terms. And Master Ciel asked for protection from the beginning. I agreed to that, and so that part was settled. Moreover, a newly-made demon is no more capable of surviving on his or her own than any other creature without starting guidance. Without me, he would've found Alana. Until he can hunt on his own, I am forced to protect him until then."

"Until he leaves the nest." the Countess inferred. They turned down the chambers corridor as he .

"In a matter of speaking, I suppose."

"He truly is hopeless, isn't he?" she asked, reaching into her vest pocket. Elizabeth grasped her stick of red chalk in order to retrace over the fading lines of the Devil's Trap symbol on her door. "I need to remind myself to Trap my window for now on too— I sensed he'd been watching me at times, but I cannot risk him ambushing me night after night. I'd never get a good rest."

"...Has he been coming every night since then?"

"No, thankfully it has only been the one night." With saying that, Elizabeth checked over her work thoroughly. One mistake, one error in the drawing, equaled a demonic leakage. Sebastian claimed it was fine, for he evidently couldn't move another step towards it. Exhaling deeply she entered the room, thinking of what she had to wear to the ball. She wouldn't give Ciel the satisfaction in believing she dolled herself up for him specifically. Thus instead, Elizabeth focused on Nathan. What would he like on her? What had the society liked on her?

_Curls, ribbons, lace...naturally,_Elizabeth listed,..._Sugar and spice, smiles, and everything nice._

"May I ask what happened exactly?" Sebastian probed suddenly. "You've hadn't mentioned anything yet."

Oh, she knew there wasn't anything that he'd be exactly captivated by, or understand per se. It was meant to stay between her and Ciel. All the specifics in that certain incident basically contained their hollow threats, uncomfortable closeness, wresting for dominance, tight grabbing of ankles and wrists, harsh hisses, even some light kissing for further mockery.

Though in response, she faced the demon in an overstated flirtatious fashion, pursing her lips into teasing smirk. Leaning against the slim gap of the door, she purred, "Oh come now, Sebastian. I'm not the sort of lady to kiss and tell."

He sulked and his brow shot up, indeed growing unimpressed by her scheme.

She suggested then, "Be ready in an hour and half. Wear that other uniform I got you a little bit go, alright, Corvus? It's more formal, and not as boring."

"So after hours of your research, you finally figured out my true identity, have you?"

And before she shut the door completely, her mouth spread to a silent toothy grin.

* * *

><p>Sebastian, clad in a black suit accented with a red undershirt and matching gloves—in place of the usual white cloth—answered the door, allowing the one and only Count Nathan Clarence Duskwood to move inside the Phantomhive Manor. "Good evening, young master."<p>

"Hello," Nathan greeted pleasantly, "it's...Sebastain, if I recall, please?"

The demon plastered his good-fellow expression on his pale face, pressing his palm to his chest. "Yes, sir. Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the Phantomhive household."

Straightaway, Sebastian gathered nothing about this mortal boy was about to intrigue him as much as Ciel or Elizabeth could.

He appeared to be average height with thick copper-brown hair cut properly, and a handsome pair auburn eyes. Nevertheless in the end, he sensed there was something absent within this boy that would prevent to keep him up with their adventurous, unsystematic pace— In fact, he seemed to be the idol for every Noble lad to admire, born into the oblivious and methodical world of standard society.

"Will the Countess be ready soon?"

Sebastian glanced over Nathan shoulder, smiling discreetly. "Actually, I believe she's ready to leave as we speak."

"It's so kind of you to escort me to the party, Nathan." Surprised, Nathan whirled about at Elizabeth's humble greeting.

The Countess descended the staircase, leaving the servants, peeking out behind the marble pillar stunned by her elegant entrance. Her form was lost in a heavy, full ball gown of forest green. Its lacey rounded sleeves sagged on her shoulders. Two streams of gold sharply angled to a point down the flat of her torso. And every other layer and fold was highlighted with glimmering magenta fabric. A emerald gemstone choker ringed her neck. The peacock feathers which were woven into fresh ringlets brought out the emerald coloring to her gaze very nicely.

The demon advanced towards the base of the stairs, though Nathan insisted to allow him to assist her down the final step. Offering her his lifted hand, Nathan stared at Elizabeth in pure delight. "Countess, you look utterly exquisite."

Elizabeth let out a high-pitched giggle while he brought her knuckles to his warm lips. "Please, Nathan, call me Lizzie."

Nathan's butler perched on his seat, flicked at the leather reins and the carriage pulled out of the Phantomhive property boarders.

Inside the gold-rimmed carriage Sebastian sat aside Elizabeth with Nathan on the seat across from them. "You must be excited for the ball, Lizzie. There's been plenty of talk about the Neumann Mansion around town."

Sebastian peeked at the girl in his peripheral vision as always. He could see that her cheek muscles were straining to preserve her girlish smile as long as the boy had his eyes on her. "I honestly...don't what to expect."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

**For those who aren't aware, **_**corvus**_** is Old Latin for 'crow.' It seemed all too fitting for Sebastian's crow-like demonic form, haha. ****And his other sister's character, Lamia, is based on the Greek Mythological queen, who happened to be a child-eating demon...which made sense to me personally as to why he grabbed the habit on focusing on youthful souls, in comparison to the adults who summoned him. **

**And I became so **concentrated** on organizing the story as a whole, to the best I could, that I grew too lethargic and strained afterwards to research accurate Victorian surnames for Nathan's family tree... So no, I doubt a Noble clan of the name **_**Duskwood**_** had ever existed. **

**But oh well, this is "fiction" for a reason right? :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks shout out to:<strong>

**Ryuuchi****, you're ****messages were both inspiring and flattering! **

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius****, you're review actually caused me to chuckle. It made my morning! I hope the following chapters clear things up for you.**

**rainbowspring****, just a simple "Thanks again, you're the best!"**


	7. A Chat in Secret

The Grand Hall all was decorated so spectacularly. It could have tricked any fool to believe it was an actual palace. The marble dance floor in the Neumann Mansion had obviously been washed and polished very recently for the night's occasion. Satin ivory and pale yellow drapes crisscrossed through the beams on the ceiling, while porcelain orbs and lily garlands hung from the walls. Resting on the side tables, a glorious variety of steaming appetizers and delectable desserts were placed upon the finest of china plates. The numerous guests congregating together, gossiping and celebrating, had done nothing but complete the vibrant animated scene with all their colorful accessories and garments.

Nathan (who became beside himself with awe by the detail) had excused himself not long after they turned onto the main foyer. Apparently he spotted his uncle and mother madly gesture him over. Elizabeth had to assure him it was no trouble at all, and that she would happily rejoin him as soon as he was free business of the business introductions of the evening.

She waited until the young Count was out of hearing range before she titled herself into Sebastian's side. And right on cue the demon inclined his ear downwards to catch her next whispers, "Is he near, Corvus?"

"Yes, I can smell him. He must be over on the dance floor with his human."

"Dancing?" She drew away, hissing. "He hates to dance."

Sebastian blinked at her then in question. Mortal and immortal females alike were only labyrinths of riddles.

He was about to ask, though abruptly and without a warning, Elizabeth and Sebastian's private minute of seriousness was severed when a body dressed in all green and red practically dived onto her back, long arms encasing her.

With their foreign tongue, the person rang out joyfully, _"Little sister! You're so cute!"_

"Pr-Prince Soma!" Elizabeth realized, nearing gagging on her own air from the force, "what a n-nice surprise."

"Ah, and you too, Mister Agni," Sebastian concluded smoothly, looking to his right noticing the Indian deity-like hybrid pending, dressed in his formal robes as well. "You both came here tonight, I see."

"Naturally!" Soma chimed in, with Elizabeth still wedged under his protective arm. "All Nobles are attending tonight."

Elizabeth feeling the need to re-straighten her out gown, twirled out of Soma's hold. "Well, I think you both look dashing." She quickly elevated her weight upon her toes, granting the Prince a peck on his darkened cheek.

"My...you really know how to make hearts melt, do you not Countess?" one more individual was very smooth to join in on the interaction.

_That voice... _

And on first impulse, she fixated on Sebastian. Already he had grew more reserved, his turned profile going absolute stone.

Then undeniably, there they were in plain sight. Lady Alana was making her way towards their party on Ciel's arm.

When the pair stopped before them all, Elizabeth almost felt all the energies in the entire room shift.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, there is it. The launch off. An implied jealous!Elizabeth and adorable Soma! This story though is becoming as difficult as pulling teeth to write. But I will continue to update when I am able. <strong>

**Much appreciation for the reader's time!**


	8. A Gift of Old

**God and Goddess! Finally another chapter! I apologize for it may be not as good, but at least, it is another chapter. **

**And some of you wondered what happened between Ciel and Lizzy during chapter 4, so there will be a short flash back towards the end, and that's what I came up with. **

**Thank you again, for the readers who decided to follow this thus far.**

* * *

><p><em>When the pair stopped before them all, Elizabeth almost felt all the energies in the entire room shift. <em>

Honestly told, Alana's gown rivaled Elizabeth's perfectly in its glamour and beauty. It was full slope, a rich lavender trimmed with white lacey ruffles at the elbows. Slick copper-colored material made up the middle section, from the neckline down to the waistband. Her milk chocolate waves were pinned up by glistening violet clips, and teardrop pearls dangled from her ears and throat choker.

Sebastian bowed first in greeting and then Elizabeth half-reluctantly followed suit with a curtsey. "Good evening, Lady Alana, Master Mathus."

"This is quite the ball you have arranged, Lady Alana."

"I'm sorry," Prince Soma said then as he surveyed the strange impostors, "but I haven't recalled ever seeing you, girl."

"Yes!" Ciel on the other hand, was all too eagar to agree. He drew the group's attention to him, by suggesting, "I believe it would be sensible to get acquainted with one another, no? And meanwhile, I could take the opportunity to steal the countess away."

Elizabeth's jaw set and he grinned in respose.

"Excuse me?" Alana reacted first, perplexed by her demon's statement.

Ciel clarified, "For the waltz of course, Milady. I heard it is starting next."

And before Alana had the time to create a dramatic scene out of defiance, Ciel snatched Elizabeth's hand, pulling her back towards the dance floor.

Sebastian opened his mouth to subtly oppose as well, however the prior-married couple was already fading out of sight through the mass of additional swishing gowns and flipping coattails.

Alana simply couldn't believe it. For a brisk moment, she stood there stunned and timidly, though providentially Sebastian dove in for the key distraction. "Lady Alana, in that case—please allow me to introduce you to Prince Soma from the country of India, and this is Agni, his right-hand man. Your Highness, Angi, this would be Lady Alana, the grand host of this evening."

"It's a pleasure to meet one of the Countess' good friends," added the prince, now calmed down a little. He moved forward to kiss her hand out of his respects.

Alana forced a smile, when hearing the chosen term _friend_. She purred out her next words, "Charmed, I'm sure, Your Majesty."

* * *

><p>"You were quick to get me alone," Elizabeth shot out through a harsh whisper. Sarcasm soon replaced her irritability, "not at all suspicious, my lord."<p>

She and Ciel were currently standing face to face, instinctively in the correct position until the present musical score ended, which wasn't necessarily a long wait at all.

The violins and cellos paused momentarily, pondering for four measures, and soon the bows struck their strings once more over, singling the Waltz's number was opening. Ciel's hand slid slowly from her hip to her lower back, luring her to step sideways before they twirled, and then stepped back in toe-to-toe.

His eyes flickered to her hand that was overlapping his at this time. "I just wanted to make sure you grasped my point."

His old family ring, the blue gem that he had cherished with all his mortal might, now was worn on her thumb. It had been his most recent gift to her since she'd seen him last.

* * *

><p><em>His pounce had been quite predatory, and his posture was very animalistic as he supported himself on hands and knees above her figure. <em>

_Within the following moments, Elizabeth found herself snatched, caught and pinned flat below him, before her self-guard could fully recuperate itself. His pounce had been quite predatory, and his posture was very animalistic as he supported himself on hands and knees above her figure._

_Into the curve of her left ear, he coaxed, "Shh, Lizzie, don't fight me."_

_So, this was Round Two, and the fox finally had the rabbit within his clutches._

_Elizabeth tried to shift to a less painful position beneath him, angling her head away from his cold lips. She hissed bitterly, "What are you doing in my room?"_

_His eyebrow rose, focusing on the four walls encasing them. "Your room?"_

_Elizabeth wasn't about to into that ownership clash again, not at this tiring hour. "Like I said, what are you doing in my room?"_

"_Well, I just have something for you." _

_With that, he slipped a certain ring around her thumb, and he smirked when it glistened at the contact. It was as if the object could actually sense it had a new possessor._

_He simplified, "And as you claim to be the Phamtomhive Head, you shall were the mark of the ones before you. This ring will also hear your screams when your demise comes, dear Lizzie."_

_And then his mouth was crashing down upon hers. _

* * *

><p><strong>I have the ending all figured out and fit together, I think. Also, the next chapters are written as well. It's just a matter of getting their outlines ready to post.<strong>


End file.
